junketsunomariafandomcom-20200214-history
Maria
'''Maria '''is the main character in the series. She is a powerful witch from France who holds a dream to stop the wars of humanity. Appearance She has short blond hair that curls on the ends, fair skin and blue eyes. She has been considered to be beautiful and wears two large red earrings, a black mini dress with slits on both sides revealing her black hot pants, and high thigh black boots. Maria dresses provocatively for a virgin. History It's shown in the anime that Maria was not accepted into villages before she reached the village where Martha lived during a plague. She'd received the villagers trust by giving them medicine to keep people from ever getting sick. She has built her home in the forest due to the villager's acceptance. Maria despises war and conflict, because of this she interferes with any violence, especially in battlefields, by summoning large, mystical creatures. The heavens eventually take notice of Maria's actions and the Archangel (and Saint) Michael comes down making a decree that if Maria loses her virginity she will also lose her powers. Ezekiel, an angel dispatched by Michael, is left to keep an eye on Maria for him, making sure she doesn't tip the "scales". Maria is constantly irritated with Ezekiel's presence, but manages to keep interfering by using magic when her back is turned, or having one of her familiars block her eyes to make sure she can't assume the spell was Maria's doing, albeit in such a painfully obvious way. Maria is shown to be determined to help even though they may or have hurt her. This is shown in a flashback showing villages throwing stones at Maria, even though she was offering medicine for the sick. Personality Maria is a compassionate and strong-willed person who hates any sort of fighting and bloodshed, and stubbornly holds true to her ideals. She does what she wants, and is willing to help anyone who needs it. Maria is proud to be a witch as a part of her identity. Also, being a virgin, she is innocent about love and is awkwardly curious about the subject of losing her purity. Magical Abilities Maria is a witch of exceptional power, even among other witches. Her usual method of casting spells is by using her staff, which she can magically control at will. She prepares the needed spells with hand movements, incantations, or by cracking special pellets in her hands. Maria can also craft medicines that she uses to heal sick or injured people. Her spells, enchantments, and the things maintained by their power can last almost indefinitely, as long as her spirit remains steadfast. Spells With her staff, her most basic magic comes by invoking the god of wind. Maria can draw the staff to her side, and can levitate herself and others, support objects while airborne, fly at incredible speeds in the sky, and can project magical force for attack and defense against opponents while she holds onto it. Maria can also summon any number of mythical creatures by her side to do her bidding, usually from a cauldron that she owns. She can call out monsters that are the size of giants to interfere on battlefields, or use smaller ones to defend herself against ordinary humans. Also, Maria can make the cauldron even bigger to summon an even greater number of monsters. Several creatures that she has summoned are listed below: *Dragon * Cyclops * Snake * Gaulish Thunder God, Taranis * Tarasque * Vouivre * Melusine * La Velue (mentioned) * Graoully She can also use her magic to transform animals into her succubus or incubus familiars. Maria casts a spell to give them human forms secondary to their animal forms, and whose appearances and body designs are determined entirely by her. She gives them new names and they become her loyal minions who would serve and protect her whatever the personal cost. Her familiars rely on her magic to maintain their own enchantment. They involuntarily revert to their animal forms when Maria gets really tired. Other spells that she can cast allow her to use blinding illusions on select people, control objects on large scales, use the elements (fire, weather, lightning, etc.), magically shield others from harm, change the form of matter (which she can use to alter her clothing, heal bruises, transfigure objects, restore the damaged, build large structures, etc), put charms on people, manipulate plants and earth, teleport herself and other things, and other powerful feats of magic. Inside her cottage in the woods, she maintains an orb of light that she controls at will, which is used as a common light source to illuminate the interior, and turns red when she is in danger. Relationships Joseph He is a boy who Maria develops a crush on and eventually declares her love for. Joseph shares her dream of bringing peace to the world, even though he lacks self-esteem. As people send requests through letter arrows left on the trees in the woods where she lives, Joseph is the one who delivers them to her at the beginning of the series. Artemis Maria's loyal succubus familiar conjured from a female owl. However, she treats Maria more like her close friend than her master, and likes to tease her for her virginity. As her succubus, Artemis helps Maria stop wars by scouting their camps at night, using her supernatural charm and having sex with their commanders and soldiers to gather information, or weaken their bodies and minds to the point in which they will stop fighting. Priapus Priapus is Maria's incubus familiar, who conjured him from a male owl to seduce at her whim. Unfortunately, Maria's innocence doesn't lead her to know male bodies very well, and he is "incomplete" as a result. Finding other duties for him, she has him do shopping, cook meals, tend her house, make deliveries, and some surveillance missions. Even though he constantly complains about being an unfinished incubus, he is fiercely loyal and protective of his master alongside fellow familiar, Artemis. Ezekiel Ezekiel is an angel of heaven who has been sent by the Archangel Michael to observe Maria and make sure she doesn't use her magic to interfere on the battlefields. Maria constantly finds ways around this by casting her spells at times when she is not looking or present, which frustrates Ezekiel. She eventually begins to sympathize with Maria and manages to save her from being killed while being Michael's spear. For succumbing herself to free will, Michael dubs her no longer fit to be an angel, and was to be reincarnated as a human. She was offered the choice to choose her mother to be, and without hesitation chose Maria to become her mother. Viv She is a fellow witch who takes an interest in Maria, and likes teasing her about her virginity. Maria's determination amazes her and would even risk her life to save her from trouble. Martha An elderly woman who is Anne's grandmother and Maria's good friend from when she was a child. She concocts medicines for her which do much to lengthen her life. Anne A young child who takes a liking to Maria. Trivia Gallery Young maria.png|Maria as a child Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-23h36m57s17.png Maria2.png Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Females